A Girl With Amnesia Means Some Changes
by Pugz
Summary: When a girl saves Mokuba from an accident she looses her memory. Seto and Mokuba take her in and Seto is cold to her. Can she change him? Or will she leave because of him even if she still has no memory? (Complete)
1. Mokuba Has A Guardian Angel

"Mokuba!!" Seto yelled as his younger sibling ran down the ally way and into the road. A screech of tires rang through the streets and everything was silent. Seto ran to his brother and pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

"And she pushed you out of the way?" An officer asked

Mokuba nodded.

"Yea then the car hit her and she flew over it and hit her head on the curb"

The officer nodded and turned to Seto.

"Any idea what those men wanted then?" He asked

"None at all. Do you know who the girl is?"

"We know she's a traveler, it's just a case of putting name to face"

Seto nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba" Said the officer as he got up and left

"Can we go see the girl Seto?" Mokuba asked

"I suppose" He said dryly and got to his feet

Mokuba hurried down the hall to the girls room. He looked at her sleeping and images flashed through his head. He sighed. Seto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel responsible Seto…" Mokuba looked up to him

"It wasn't your fault"

"But if I hadn't run into the road…"

Seto gripped his shoulder tighter.

"It happens, now c'mon little brother"

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

Seto thought for a moment.

"Maybe…" He said before walking off

Mokuba took one last look at his guardian angel and followed his brother.

* * *

Mokuba was by the girl's side everyday. The doctors explained about her comatose state to him. He sat by her bed and talked to her about anything that came to mind. He explained duel monsters to her, talked about Seto and the company, about him and Seto being adopted, everything he could think of. Of course he didn't go alone he always had someone to escort him.

"Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba wants you home"

"Ok Terry" Mokuba looked back at the girl "Wake up soon ok?"

Mokuba left and the ward became quiet. The girl slowly stirred and her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light of the room. She sat up and looked around. She got out of bed and walked to the window opening it. She climbed out, grabbed the drain pipe and slowly climbed down.

* * *

Seto looked at Mokuba as they sat in the limo.

"She ok then?" He asked

"Doctors said she could wake up any day now" Mokuba smiled

Seto nodded.

"I can go back tomorrow right?" Mokuba asked

"Only if-"

"Only if I have an escort I know" He cut his brother off "Hey who's that?" He looked at a person as they drove past "Seto it's her!"

"Stop the car!"

The limo pulled over and Mokuba dived out and ran after the girl still dressed in the hospital gown.

"Hey!" He called to her and hugged her tight when she turned around

"Um…" She blinked and looked down at him

"I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled

The girl looked at Seto.

"She's awake Seto! She's awake!" Mokuba hugged her tighter

The girl raised a brow.

"Am I like…your sister or something?" She asked

"Excuse me?" Mokuba looked at her and blinked "What did you say?"

"Am I your sister?" She repeated

"Seto we have a problem"

Seto nodded and looked her over. He took of his coat and handed it to her.

"Put it on we're taking you back to the hospital"

"The where?" She asked

"The place where you obviously escaped" He growled and walked back to the limo

"He mad at me or something?" She asked looking down at Mokuba

"No he's just concerned"

"If that's how he acts when he's concerned I'd hate to see him angry"

Mokuba led her to the limo and they headed to the hospital.

* * *

"Amnesia!" The doctor concluded after some tests

"How long will it last?" Seto asked

"Don't know…few months maybe years"

"Years!??"

The doctor nodded.

"Do you remember your name?"

She shook her head.

"Well then you need a name, care to think of one?"

The girl thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Can you think of one Seto?"

"Kari" Was the first thing that popped into his head

"What do you think?" Mokuba looked to the girl

"I like Kari" She nodded

"Kari it is!" He hugged her "Welcome to the Kaiba family!"


	2. New Home

Kari changed into the clothes she had in her bag and left with Mokuba and Seto. They got in the limo and drove to the Kaiba mansion.

"So am I family?" Kari asked

"No!" Seto snapped

"No, you…work for us! For Seto in fact!"

"What!?"

"I do? What do I do?" Kari tilted her head

"You're Seto's personal assistant!"

"Mokuba!" Seto growled

"C'mon big brother let her work for you, it wouldn't hurt" He whispered

"No"

"Please Seto" Mokuba gave him the puppy dog eyes

"Fine!" He grunted

"Is that why you're mad at me Seto?" Because I lost my memories?"

Seto stayed silent. Kari looked out the window. Seto looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She wore trainers, torn jeans and a blue tank top to match, her hair was long, brown and shone in the moonlight and her eyes were blue like his own but they sparkled, unlike his. She sighed. She seemed so lost in herself. There was a long silence. Mokuba was dozing off leaning on his brother. Kari looked and smiled.

"Cute.." She mumbled, then her eyes filled with sadness "I wonder if I had a little brother or sister…"

Seto carefully took off his coat and placed it over his sibling.

"He means everything to you, doesn't he" Kari said

Seto just nodded. The limo pulled up to the mansion. Kari stepped out when the driver opened the door while Seto picked up Mokuba and carried him to the mansion. The door was opened by a maid. Seto just walked past her not thanking her at all, Kari gave a slight bow in respect.

"Show our new guest to a room" Seto demanded.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba" She said and turned to Kari "This way please"

Kari followed the maid looking at all the Blue Eyes White Dragon paintings and statues.

"What does Seto do?" She asked

"He runs Kaiba Corp" She replied with a smile "He's strict but we all tend to stay away from him, it becomes a game to avoid him" She laughed

"How did he get Kaiba Corp?"

"Well" The maid began "He was to inherit it from his step father but he over threw him instead"

Kari blinked.

"He must be smart"

The maid nodded and stopped at a door.

"This is your room" She opened the door

"Thank you again" She walked into the room and looked at the king size bed with silk sheets, large wardrobe, balcony and bathroom. "Wow…"

"Glad you like" The maid smiled "Mind if I take a few measurements?"

"Measurements?"

The maid pulled out a tape measure.

"For the suit you have to wear for work, Mr. Kaiba insists, he called ahead to tell us"

"Well…if he insist…"

The maid took a few measurements and nodded when she was done.

"We should have something for you, I'll bring it by tomorrow" She said and left the room

Kari blinked.

"Um…ok" She closed the door but Seto stepped in the way and looked in

"You start work at 8 you can come in the limo with me"

"Ok…but… I coulda been half naked"

Seto blinked then growled.

"Don't give me that attitude"

"Just saying" She shrugged

Seto retreated to his room. Kari closed the door and changed for bed.

* * *

Mokuba bounced into Kari's room the next morning and leapt on her.

"Wake up Kari!"

"Oof!..morning Mokuba"

"Time to get up!"

Kari laughed.

"Ok, ok gimmie 15 while I take a shower"

Ok!" He bounced back out

Kari laughed as she got out of bed and headed to the shower.

"He's so cute"

* * *

"Good morning big brother!" Mokuba smiled

"Morning Mokuba" Seto said from behind his paper

"Kari will be down soon she's just showering"

"The maid put her clothes on her bed" Seto grunted and put the paper down to take a sip of his coffee.

"How do I look?" Kari asked as she walked into the kitchen. She wore a short gray skirt while blouse and gray blazer. Her hair was tied back and she wore high heel shoes. Seto stared at her in mid-sip of his coffee, it was defiantly a change.

"You look great!" Mokuba smiled

"Thanks Mokuba"

"What do you think big brother?"

Seto just sipped his coffee. Kari sighed.


	3. First Day At Work

Seto stared at his laptop as per usual. He'd been staring at it for the past 6 hours and had 12 cups of coffee. He sat back and rubbed his eyes and glanced at the door when he heard a knock.

"What!?"

The door slowly opened. Kari poked her head in.

"I brought you some coffee" She said as she walked in

"Did you get it right?" He asked looking at his laptop

"Cream, 2 sugars" She placed the mug down on his desk

"Did you get those reports done?"

"And faxed them"

Seto looked up at her.

"Did you do all the filing?"

"Then some"

"Then some?" He raised a brow

"Well…you were so busy and I was bored so…I did some down in reception…" She said carefully and looked at her feet

Seto was gob-smacked he'd never had such a worker before, the others would slack off and chat until he walked past then they made it look like they were working. But Kari, Kari worked and worked, was she just trying to impress him? He had to know.

"Kari" He asked calmly

"Yes!?" She quickly looked up from her feet

"Why are you working so hard?"

"Well…you don't like me much" She started "And I thought that if I did well…you…would…like me" She ended up looking at her feet again

"Uh-Huh" He said with a smirk while sitting back

"So…is there anything else I can do?" She asked looking to Seto and back to her feet

"File those" He pointed to some files on his desk "In there" He then pointed to the filing cabinet

"Ok" She picked them up and walked to the cabinet

"Take your time" Was the last thing he said before he went back to work.

* * *

Everything was oblivious to him besides him tapping on the keys and the sound of draws opening. He glanced over at Kari as she knelt down to one of the draws putting a file in. He rubbed his eyes again.

"Maybe you should take a break"

Seto glared at her.

"Sorry!" She said quickly and went back to filing

Seto saved his work and closed the laptop. He sat back and closed his eyes. Kari smiled and placed the last file in.

"I'm done"

"Hm?" He opened his eyes "Good we can go then"

He got up and walked to the door, he looked back to see Kari pulling her skirt down a little. He shook his head and headed to the elevator. Kari stopped.

"What's the matter?" He looked over his shoulder at her

"I've…been taking the stairs…" She said looking guilty

"So? Now you take the elevator"

"But…"

"But what!?" He snapped

"I'm…" She paused for a moment "Never mind" She walked into the elevator

"What's the problem?" he asked as he pushed the button for the ground floor

"N-Nothing…" Her voice shook

"There is, now tell me" He demanded

"I'm…scared of the elevator…"

"Why?" He raised a brow

She shrugged. Seto mentally slapped himself, of course she wouldn't know.

_Floor 12_

"You scared it's going to get stuck?" He asked

_Floor 11_

She nodded slowly

_Floor 10_

"It won't"

_Floor 9_

"Why is his office so far up" she thought

_Floor 8_

She tapped her foot becoming scared.

_Floor 7_

Seto noticed.

_Floor 6_

"It'll be ok"

The elevator jerked and stopped.

_Floor _

"Oh sure…everything's ok" She sarcastically remarked

The lights went out.

Kari let out a little squeak. Seto tried to pry the doors open, but couldn't. Kari slid down the wall until she was in a sitting position and shook with fear. Seto watched. He didn't know what to do to help even if he wanted to.


	4. I Have To Remember

Seto sat next to Kari. She had her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head rested on her arms. She was quiet.

"Kari?"

"I'm ok" She said quickly "I'm not scared…I-I'm not…"

Seto had to give her some credit for being as brave as she was. He heard her crying, it was quiet but he heard. He reached out to touch her, then pulled back at the last second.

"Kari" He said quietly

"I'm not crying!" She defended herself

"I never said you were" He started "But I know you are so stop your sniveling and get to your feet!"

Kari wiped her eyes and got to her feet.

"Now assist me in getting this door open"

Kari nodded and grabbed one end of the door. She pulled as did Seto and the door slowly opened. They were just about to the next floor and the gap was big enough to squeeze through. The door to the next floor opened and Mokuba poked his head through.

"Hey guys!" He smiled

* * *

When Seto and Kari were safely out of the elevator Mokuba gave them both a big hug.

"You ok, Kari?" He asked

"Yea I'm fine now" She smiled slightly

They both looked at Seto who was shouting at some employees.

"You're fired!!" He finally shouted

"S-Kaiba, it isn't their fault"

Seto turned and glared. Kari backed down.

"Sorry…"

"C'mon we're going home!" He spat

Mokuba and Kari nodded and followed him down the stairs. They got into the limo and drove home.

* * *

Seto stormed to his office when he arrived home. Mokuba and Kari watched until they heard a door slam.

"I'll…make him something to eat…" Kari said and walked to the kitchen "You want anything Mokuba?"

"No I'm ok Kari"

She smiled at him and made Seto a sandwich and coffee. She placed them on a tray and walked to his office dumping her shoes in her room along the way. She knocked on Seto's door and waited.

"What!!??" Seto yelled

Kari opened the door and walked in.

"I made you something to eat and a coffee"

Seto grunted. Kari placed his coffee and sandwich next to him.

"I…" She said quietly

Seto looked up at her and noticed she looked shorter.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what happened in the elevator" She apologized

"So you should be" He looked back at his laptop

Kari nodded and headed for the door. Seto glanced up and saw she didn't have her shoes on.

"You wear your shoes when you come in here!"

"Right…Sorry" She said slowly and left the room

* * *

Kari tipped her belongings onto the bed and looked at them.

"Maybe if I remember…Seto will be nicer…" She said to herself pushing things aside and looking at them

"Kari…" A small voice came from her door

"Yes Mokuba?" She looked at him

"Why haven't you changed out of your work clothes?"

"Nothing to wear"

"You mean the only clothes you have are your work ones and those you came here in!?"

She nodded.

"I guess so.."

"I'll ring my friend Tea, she can take you shopping tomorrow"

"I don't want to bother her"

"Don't worry!" He smiled "She won't mind"

He ran off down the hall. Kari looked back at her things and spotted a piece of paper. She picked it up and looked at it.

_132 Mellow Drive Domino City_

"Was I going there? Why? What is it?" She asked herself and turned over the paper seeing a picture of a car tire. She raised a brow.

"Good news!" Mokuba shouted making Kari jump

"Hm?" She looked at him

"Tea said she'd take you shopping!" He smiled

"I have no money Mokuba"

"Don't worry about anything, I'll sort it all out!"


	5. Shopping and Shouting

"Kari this is Tea!" Mokuba introduced the two

Kari shook Tea's hand. Mokuba slipped Tea a few hundred bucks.

"From Seto for Kari" He winked mischievously

"Uh…ok Mokuba" She sweatdroped

"The limo's waiting outside and have fun Kari" He hugged her

"Ok Moki, I will" She said hugging him back

He watched them leave and smiled.

"Moki…I've missed that"

* * *

Tea looked over at Kari. She didn't know what to say to her, she hardly knew her but she was spending the day with her, she had to try something.

"Have you settled at Kaiba's ok?"

"I guess…he doesn't like me much though"

"He doesn't like anyone" Tea chuckled lightly

"Why?"

"I dunno…I think that it has something to do with his stepfather"

"The one that overthrew?

"Yea him"

"We're here Miss. Kari" The driver said as he pulled up

"Thanks Jimmy, we'll make our own way back" Kari smiled

"Be careful then"

"Thanks, I will"

Kari and Tea stepped out if the car and waved to the driver as he left then headed into the mall.

"What's Seto into? Besides work"

"Duel monsters, why?"

"I wanna get him something…as a thank you"

"We'll think about something, but first let's shop!"

Tea dragged Kari around all the stores trying everything she liked on, although she didn't buy much. After an hour they went for some lunch and chatted.

"You didn't buy much" Tea commented looking at the bags

"I didn't see the point in buying a lot" Kari shrugged "Once I get my memories back I'll leave"

"So, nothing's come to mind yet?"

Kari shook her head.

"Don't worry it'll come back" Tea reassured

"I'm not" Kari admitted "I'm just worried about being around Seto"

"He not being nice?"

"No, in fact when the elevator stopped between floors he didn't comfort me, just yelled" She explained and took a bite out of a French fry

"Sounds like Kaiba"

"Why does everyone call him Kaiba?" Kari asked raising a brow

"I dunno, we just do"

"A habit huh?

"Yea" Tea laughed "But listen, if he gets too nasty just stand up to him-don't back down"

Kari nodded slowly.

"I'll do that, thanks Tea" She smiled

"No problem" She smiled back

* * *

Kari quietly closed the front door and made her way to the stairs.

"And where have you been!?" A harsh, sharp tone rang through the hall

"Shopping with Tea"

"You went shopping with that cheerleader?" Seto snarled

"Do you have a problem with me having a life?" She glared at him

"What life? You don't have one"

"You can't boss me around like one of your workers Kaiba!"

"While you're under my roof I can!"

"Well I'm not taking any of it!!" She growled

"Get out then!!" He ordered

"Fine I will!!!"

Kari stormed upstairs to her room and started to pack. Mokuba saw this.

"What you doing Kari?"

"I…I'm leaving I'm sorry"

"Why? Why you going!?" His eyes filled up with tears

"Moki…please don't cry"

"No please, please don't go!" Tears ran down his face

"Moki…Seto and I aren't getting along…there's no point in me staying"

Mokuba hugged her tight and cried into her shirt.

"It's not fair! It's not!"

"I know Moki but, life isn't fair…look what it did to me"

"You can have a new life here though! Please don't go!"

"If I don't go now…I'll end up going later and it'll be harder then"

"Don't go ever then!" He pleaded

"If I ever get my memories back I might want to go back to my family"

"But what if you don't?"

"I'll…come visit"

"That's not good enough! I want you to stay!"

"Mokuba, I'm going I'm sorry"

She pulled herself from his grip and walked down stairs.


	6. Breaking The Habit

Kari looked at Seto. He slowly walked over.

_/Memories consume like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again/_

"I heard yelling" He said calmly

"Mokuba's upset"

_/You all assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again/_

She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for letting me stay"

She headed to the door and walked out. Seto watched her.

_/I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused/_

Seto walked to his office and looked in Kari's room. Mokuba was laying on the bed, he probably cried himself to sleep.

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream/_

He locked his office door and sat at his desk. He sat back in his chair and started to think.

_/I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean/_

"It's quiet here, she'd always poke her head in and ask if I wanted something"

He touched his cheek.

"She wasn't that bad"

_/I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright/_

"Maybe I should…" He thought and got up.

_/So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight/_

* * *

Kari looked at the paper with the address on.

"I can't stay in Domino" She said to herself and tore it up

_/Clutching my cure, I tightly locked the door, I try to catch my breath again/_

She watched a blue Ford Focus drive past. Images of the accident flashed through her head.

_/I hurt much more than anytime before/_

"Was that the car? Or a similar one?" She looked at a black van "Is that following me?"

She cautiously continued on.

_/I had no options left again/_

The van slowly followed. Kari picked up the pace.

_/I don't want to be the one the battles always choose/_

It started to rain. Kari glanced back at the van.

"What do they want?"

_/Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused/_

* * *

Seto raced around the city in his black Porsche. He felt he had to find Kari, he didn't understand why though.

* * *

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream/_

"God I didn't mean to yell at Seto…and if that van is following me, it could be too late to apologize"

_/I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean/_

The van picked up speed and raced towards Kari. The side door opened and a man dressed in black leaned out.

_/I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright/_

She ducked under his arm and ran the opposite way. The van spun around and chased after her.

_/So I'm breaking the habit, breaking the habit, tonight/_

* * *

Seto raced around a corner and slammed on the brakes. He nearly hit Kari.

"Seto?"

He saw the van.

"Get in"

_/I'll paint it on the walls/_

She dived into the passenger seat and Seto drove off. The van still gave chase.

_/Cause I'm the one at fault/_

"What do they want with me?" Kari asked and looked back

"I don't know"

_/I'll never fight again/_

The van rammed the back of the car.

_/And this is how it ends/_

Seto made a quick shape left turn. The car spun but Seto quickly put it straight. The van drove straight passed and turned.

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream/_

The car again raced down the road. They were a little further infront of the van.

_/But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean/_

Seto pulled the car down a dark ally way and turned the engine off. He ducked down as did Kari.

_/I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright/_

The van drove passed. Seto looked at Kari.

_/So I'm breaking the habit/_

"You ok?"

_/I'm breaking the habit/_

"Yea you?"

_/I'm breaking the habit/_

He nodded and started the car up again. He slowly backed out, made sure it was clear and drove home.

_/Tonight/_


	7. Nightmare or Memory?

"Just drop me off here" Kari said looking out the window

Seto pulled over.

"You're really going then?"

"Yea" She nodded "Dunno where though…Thanks for everything"

Seto locked the doors.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him puzzled

He said nothing. He pulled off the curb and continued home.

* * *

The pair walked into the Kaiba mansion. Kari was dripping wet from running in the rain.

"Go get dried" Seto spat

"Why did you come get me?"

Again he said nothing, just walked to his office. Kari ran infront of him and stopped him.

"Tell me!" She looked sternly at him

Seto looked down at her. She wasn't that much shorter than him just a few inches. He looked deep into her eyes. They looked empty like there was something missing, he knew what it was.

"For Mokuba" He finally said and walked around her to his office

"That's a lie!!" She shouted after him

He stopped. Was it a lie? He didn't know himself, all he knew was that Mokuba was really attached to her and just wanted to keep him happy, he knew Kari could do that. He walked into his office and sat at his desk again. He wondered who those people were and what hey wanted with Kari, were they going to use her to get to him? Was she who they thought she was? Did she really have amnesia and was playing him for a fool? If she was, why did she save Mokuba? His thoughts were interrupted by a thud down the corridor. He walked over and opened the door finding Kari sat leaning against the wall in Mokuba's tight hug. They looked at him.

"Did we interrupt something Seto?" Kari asked

"Just my trail of thought" He grunted

"Sorry big brother"

"Yea, sorry Seto"

He grunted again and closed the door. Kari stuck her tongue out.

"You like him really" Mokuba laughed

"Well he is hands-wait-no!"

"See you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! Admit it!"

Kari looked at the door then at Mokuba.

"It's a secret ok" She winked

"Sure!" He grinned

"Right go pester Seto for a bit while I take a shower"

Mokuba nodded and bolted into Seto's office.

"He can't keep a secret, good thing Seto won't believe him" She laughed and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The water ran down Kari's slender body, down the few cuts and bruises she still had and down the drain. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. She dried off and put on the silk nightgown and dressing gown her and Tea had bought. She peered out of her room and walked to Seto's office. She knocked on the door.

"What!!??" The familiar annoyed voice yelled

Kari opened the door and looked in.

"Wanna cupper coffee?" She asked

"No!" He snapped

"Moody" Was the last thing she said and closed the door before Seto could react

Seto glared at the door then looked back at his laptop. He glanced at his laptop every so often.

_10:30_

"Still early"

_12:30_

"I can manage another hour"

_3:45_

"Still not tired"

_4:55_

A scream rang through the halls. It sounded like Kari. Seto darted to her room and looked in.

"Kari?"

"I'm in the bathroom.." A soft voice answered

Seto walked into the bathroom. He saw her pale complexion in the mirror.

"Are you ok?" He slowly asked

"What do you care?" She snapped

Seto growled.

"Did I wake you?" She asked

"I was already awake"

"Oh, well I'm ok now…"

Seto nodded and left. Kari looked in the mirror again.

"Was that just a nightmare…or my memories?"


	8. Memories In Dreams

Seto sat at the kitchen table the next morning reading the paper. Mokuba came bouncing in as usual.

"Morning big brother!"

"Morning Mokuba"

"How did your stocks do?" He asked as he sat down

"Fine"

"Where's Kari?"

"Still in bed" Seto took a sip of his coffee "I think she had a nightmare last night, she might not have gotten back to sleep"

"You going to check on her?"

"No"

"C'mon Seto! Y'know, the reason she was gonna leave was because of you!"

"Let her sleep"

Mokuba got off his chair and stormed off.

"She likes ya as well" He said and ran off

Seto put the paper down and raised a brow. A lot of girls liked Seto Kaiba, although…most girls didn't know the real Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Kari tossed and turned as she slept. She was having another nightmare.

_She stood in the middle of a road. She looked around and caught sight of her younger self. She walked along the street with her mother, suddenly a black van raced by and grabbed her younger self. Her mother tried her best to chase it, but couldn't. She looked pregnant._

_The scenery changed. She was in a white room all alone. Her younger self was pushed in and the door locked. She banged her fists against it._

"_Let me out!" She cried_

_The door suddenly flew open sending her flying back towards Kari and landed a few feet infront of her. Two men walked in. One stayed by the door while the other approached the younger Kari. She darted to the back of the room. The man grabbed her and gave her an injection. They waited a minute and the young Kari was soon asleep._

_Again the scene changed. The younger Kari looked about 12, she had a gun in her hand and bodies surrounded her. She looked as though she was looking right at Kari, but she was looking past her. Kari turned and looked at a quite short man in a suit with the logo KC on the blazer pocket._

"_Heh you've done well to survive so far you little brat, but it all ends here"_

_The young Kari raised the gun and aimed at the man._

"_Wait don't!" Kari cried_

_Her younger self pulled the trigger._

_Click_

_The gun was empty. Three men grabbed her and the man walked off._

"_Dispose of her, I have to see to those sniveling brats"_

_The men dragged her off and dumped her in a small metal box. The next thing Kari saw was the box being dumped in the ocean._

"_No stop it! No more!!" Kari cried_

"_Kari" A voice called "Kari wake up"_

Kari opened her eyes and they met Seto's icy blue ones.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"…." Seto thought for a moment "Mokuba was worried he asked me to check on you while he gets ready" It was the most obvious lie he ever told. _HE_ was worried about her and came to check on her.

"Oh...well you can tell him I'm fine"

Seto nodded.

"I'm off to work, you…stay in bed and rest"

"No, I'll come"

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure, I'll go mad staying here"

Seto nodded and left her to change.

* * *

Kari sat in her office and stared at her desk. The images from her dream flashed through her head.

"The black van…is it the same people that took me in my dream? Who was that man? What did he do to me?" She stared at the Kaiba Corp coffee mug, it had the obvious KC logo. "KC…" The image flashed through her head, the KC logo on the mans blazer. Her eyes widened. She quickly stood and ran out of her office, down the stairs and through the reception. The receptionist saw her.

"Miss. Kari!?"

"I'm…going on my break" She said quickly and ran out along the streets, but where could she go? She didn't know anyone…except Tea! She knew where she lived because she went there after shopping.

* * *

Tea opened the door after the vigorous knocking began to annoy her while she was practicing her dance moves.

"Kari?"

"I think…" She gasped for breath "My memories are coming back"

"You better come in"


	9. All The Answers?

Tea handed Kari a glass of water.

"Thanks Tea" She quickly drank some of it

"You think you're memories are coming back then?" Tea asked and sat next to her

Kari nodded.

"In my dreams…it was my second one"

"What was the first one about?"

"Well…" She started "I'm walking down the street and I'm dripping wet…the next thing I know I'm at a cliff by the ocean and there's a little boy there with brown hair, we start talking for a bit…then the guy from my other dream comes along…"

"What did he do?" Tea slowly asked

"He grabs the boy and starts to beat him…I threaten him…he says he's not scared of me and draws a gun and pulls the trigger, I stumble back and…" She stopped

"You fall off the edge?"

Kari slowly nodded.

"That's when I wake up"

"Wait…"

"What is it?" Kari looked at her

"You said the guy from your other dream was in the one you just explained"

"Yea"

"And you said he had KC on his blazer"

Kari nodded.

"That was Kaiba's father!" Tea quickly stood up

"Then the boy was…Seto…"

Tea nodded.

"Oh…wow…I knew Seto before now…"

"I wonder where Mokuba was…"

"I dunno…"

"What you going to do?"

"I dunno…" Kari looked down at her glass of water "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell him"

* * *

Seto sat at his desk on the company's computer. He was trying to unlock a file that couldn't be deleted. He found it once before but just ignored it. Now it interested him again as it was titled 'Top Secret'. He had been working on it for 3 hours none stop trying everything. He sat back and pressed the button for the intercom to Kari's office.

"Kari"

No answer.

"Kari"

Still no answer. He phoned reception.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Have you seen Kari?"

"She dashed out saying she was going on her break"

"When was that?" Seto growled

"About 2 hours ago sir"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He slammed his fist on the desk

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I thought she'd be back by now"

"Get me the limo I'm going home!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba"

He slammed the phone downand grumbled about how incompetent the workers were while he moved the 'Top Secret' file onto a disk. He charged downstairs and got into his limo.

"Take me home!" He demanded

"Yes sir" The driver said and drove off.

* * *

Kari walked back to the Kaiba mansion. She had been gone 4 hours and knew either Seto or Mokuba would be worried, most likely Mokuba. She pulled off her shoes as she walked up the driveway, her feet were killing her. She reached the mahogany doors and opened one, she stepped inside and closed it.

"Kari?" Seto ran to her "Where were you i…Mokuba was worried"

"I had to talk to Tea…I'm sorry"

"To Tea!!??"

"Seto please calm down…I need to talk to you…"

Seto nodded and took her up to his office. He locked the door and turned to Kari, she was leaning on his desk.

"So what is it?"

"Do you remember talking to a little girl on a cliff?"

Seto thought for a moment.

"No I don't, why?"

"Oh…" She looked disappointed "Doesn't matter then…"

"No" He walked towards her "Tell me"

"The dream I had the other night…" She paused

"What about it?"

"You were in it"


	10. Memories From The Back Of My Mind

Just incase people get confused, italics are dreams, flashbacks or any other things. Ta for reviews especially Kari! This chapter is where Seto starts to turn soft, but if i can keep up my writing he won't turn too soft.

* * *

"I'm…in it?" Seto choked out

Kari slowly nodded.

"You sat on the cliff edge by the ocean talking to a little girl"

Seto thought for a few minutes.

"And then my stepfather came along and shot her…" He ran his hand through his hair "But how do you know?"

"Who do you think the little girl was?"

"Y-you?"

She nodded. Seto placed his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"How…did you survive?"

"I…I don't know…I only know a few things before it"

Seto pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waste, rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his soothing heartbeat.

"Seto…" She finally said after a moment

"Yea?"

"Do you know my name?" She looked up at him

He nodded.

"It's Kari…I named you after a girl I met once…I just couldn't remember where…until now"

Tears swelled up in her eyes and she buried her head in his chest. Seto lifted her chin up with his finger.

"I'm finally someone Seto!" She smiled and hugged him again

"You always were" He looked down at her "Now I got some work to do, but how about me you and Mokuba go out to dinner when I'm done?"

"Sounds good to me. Are we telling Mokuba about us?"

"Us?"

"That we once knew each other"

"Oh…I'll tell him later"

Kari nodded and left his office. Seto sat at his desk and pulled out the disk, he placed it in his laptop and ran a program to help open the file and decode it. The file was opened but decoding would take some time.

_Decoding Process Started, Estimated Time Until Completion: 3 Hours 20 Minutes_

Seto hated waiting, but he had to and by the time he got back from dinner it'll be done. He sat back and thought about the time at the cliff edge…

_Seto sat all alone on the cliff edge. He threw stones into the ocean and sighed. He hated his life it wasn't getting better, but he knew he had to be strong. A girl sat a few feet away from him. She was dripping wet. Seto looked at her for a few moments. She suddenly sneezed._

"_Bless you"_

"_Thanks…"_

_Seto got to his feet and sat next to her. She shifted away a little._

"_I'm not gonna hurt you" He smiled_

"_I'm not scared of you anyway" She said not looking at him_

"_I'm Seto, what's your name?"_

"_Kari…"_

"_That's a pretty name, what are you doing here?"_

"_I think I'm lost…what about you?" She looked at him_

"_My brother and I escaped from my stepfather, we had to split up but we're meeting here"_

"_Wow…he's not very nice then?"_

_Seto shook his head._

"_But I don't want to think about it"_

_They were quiet for a moment. Then Kari sneezed again._

"_Bless you again" Seto laughed_

"_Thanks again" She laughed as well_

_The pair was interrupted by a loud booming voice._

"_I've found you now you brat!"_

_Kari looked at him and jumped to her feet._

"_You!!" She growled_

"_You pest! How did you survive!?" He took a step forward towards her. Seto stepped infront of her._

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_Move out of my way!"_

"_No, she's my friend!" Seto yelled _

"_Move!!" He grabbed Seto and threw him behind him_

"_Leave him alone or else!" Kari yelled_

"_I'm not afraid of you!" He drew a gun and aimed at her "This time you won't survive!" He pulled the trigger. Kari stumbled back and fell off the edge._

"_NO, KARI!!!" Seto yelled and ran to the edge. She was gone._

"_C'mon you little brat!" His father dragged him to the limo. Mokuba was already inside._

Seto wiped a stray tear from his eye and looked back at his laptop. Only a few minutes had passed. He rose from his seat and walked out of his office. Mokuba leapt on him.

"Kari says we're off to dinner! But she says she hasn't got a formal dress, just a regular one"

"Tell her to wear that then, then go get changed"

Mokuba nodded and ran to Kari's room.


	11. Dinner, Dancing and Reporters

Seto looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a simple black pants, blazer, shoes and a white shirt.

"You look good Seto" Mokuba smiled as he sat on his bed. He was wearing the same thing as his older sibling.

"C'mon let's go get Kari" He said and walked out of his room. Mokuba followed.

"Are you two friends now?"  
"Yea we are"

"So she's gonna stay forever then?" Mokuba smiled

"I don't know, it's up to her"

They stopped at Kari's room. Seto knocked on the door and waited. Kari emerged wearing a simple black dress that stopped just at her knees, black shoes and her hair was down.

"Hey don't you two look sweet in your matching suits"

"I thought you didn't have anything formal?" Mokuba asked

"Didn't think this was formal"

Mokuba shrugged. Kari looked at Seto.

"You like?"

He nodded.

"The limo's waiting" he said casually

Mokuba took Kari's hand and walked downstairs to the limo. Seto followed beside Kari who sneakily linked arms with him. He noticed but pretended he didn't. They got into the limo and drove off.

* * *

The limo pulled up to a fancy restaurant. Seto stepped out and helped Kari out, then Mokuba jumped out. The paparazzi were taking pictures as soon as Kari stepped out. Mokuba once again took Kari's hand and took Seto's with his free hand. The reporters started asking questions.

"Who's your lady friend?" One asked

"Doesn't she work for you?" Another jumped in

Seto just ignored them and led the pair inside. He walked up to a waiter at a podium.

"Table for three"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, this way please"

He led them to a table, gave them their menus and left.

"You look a little annoyed Seto" Kari said looking up from the menu

"Stupid people always have their noses in my business" He growled

"Don't let then ruin dinner"

"Yea big brother"

Seto nodded.

"So what you guys having?" He asked

"Chicken" Mokuba put the menu down

"Yea I'll have that too" Kari said

Seto raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The waiter practically shot over to Seto's side.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba sir?"

"3 of your best chicken and a bottle of your finest red wine" He handed him the menu

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba" The waiter smiled and took Mokuba's and Kari's menus then disappeared into the kitchen

"Finest red wine? What's the occasion?" Kari laughed

"We always have wine" Mokuba chirped in

"Oh?"

"Yea, cause we can afford it" He laughed

Kari laughed and looked at Seto.

"So it's nothing special?"

"Maybe" He shrugged

* * *

After dinner the trio sat at a bar in the restaurant. Kari watched people dance.

"What you thinking Kari?" Mokuba asked

"Nothing Moki, just watching" She smiled at him

Seto rose from his seat and held out his hand to her.

"I don't know if I can Seto"

"Then I'll teach you" He pulled her to her feet and walked her to the dance floor. "Ok, put your hand on my shoulder and follow my lead"

Kari placed her hand on Seto's shoulder and followed his footsteps as best she could. She lost her footing and found herself leaning against Seto. He had both arms wrapped around her and had one foot back so he could balance. She blushed and looked towards the entrance seeing reporters which made her blush more.

"You ok?" Seto quietly asked

"Yea…I must have two left feet or something…and we have company…"

Seto looked at the entrance and sneered. The night was ruined and they'd be all over the news tomorrow. He took Kari by the hand and signaled to Mokuba that they were leaving. They forced their way through the blood thirsty hounds that were reporters and got into the limo.

"Well…apart from that…the evening was great, right?" Kari asked

"Yea it was" Mokuba smiled

Seto nodded.


	12. Has He Changed?

The limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was first to get out then Seto who helped Kari out. She pulled off her shoes and rubbed one of her feet.

"Man they kill…can I wear my trainers to work tomorrow Seto?"

"No"

"Fine…" She rubbed her other foot

Seto looked back at her. He was by the steps and she was a few steps from where the limo was. He walked back over to her and picked her up, fireman style.

"Seto?" She looked at him confused

"You're taking your time"

"Oh…sorry"

"Aww, you two are such a cute couple" Mokuba laughed and ran inside

Kari and Seto looked at each other.

"He's just been silly right?" Kari asked

"Yea"

"You don't like me like that"

"No…of course not"

Seto walked into the mansion and set Kari down.

"Thanks…" She said nervously "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Kari headed up the stairs. Seto watched her. As she reached the top of the stairs he raced up and picked her up again.

"Seto, what are you-"

He cut her off with a kiss. It was deep and loving like he'd had wanted it for the longest of time. Not just since he met her, but before that. He slowly pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked her

She shook her head.

"Since the first time we met…not after the accident…but on the cliff edge, you were so beautiful"

"Seto i…"

"Shh, don't say anything" He pulled her close and carried her to her room. He laid her gently on her bed and kissed her again. "I have to check on something" He walked out of her room to his office and looked at his laptop.

_Copy Of File Complete_

"Copy?" He ignored it and read through the file. His eyes widened.

* * *

Kari had quickly fallen asleep and already she was dreaming.

_She stumbled off the cliff edge and fell into the ocean. She sank deeper and deeper and deeper. The ocean sparkled in the sunlight then everything went black. She opened her eyes and she found herself in a bed…in an hospital. How was she alive? Didn't she drown? She looked at her bandaged shoulder, that must have been where she was shot…The doctor came by and stopped at her bed._

"_You're a lucky girl" He smiled "Someone saw you fall off the cliff"_

_Kari just blinked at him._

"_Well…" He sighed "When you're parents come you'll be able to go home"_

_Kari raised a brow…fat chance of that happening…Everything went black again._

Kari opened her eyes. It was morning. The covers had been placed over her. Did Seto do it? Did he really kiss her last night? Or was that a dream too? She pulled herself out of bed, she changed into her suit and headed downstairs.

"Morning boys" She smiled

"Seen the paper Kari?" Mokuba asked

"No why?"

Seto held the paper up so she could see the front page, they were on it.

"Oh…"

"They're going to be waiting outside the company for us" Seto said from behind his paper

"Do you not want me to come to work then?"

"You can if you want" He put the paper down "But I'm going to be in a meeting most of the day, if reporters come you'll have to stand by Mokuba"

"I can handle that"

"Ok then"

"Thanks Kari" Mokuba smiled

"No problem" She smiled back

Mokuba left the kitchen. Kari looked at Seto.

"About last night…" She started, looking down

"Forget about it" He cut her off

"Huh?" She looked at him

"Forget about it, do I need to say it slower?"

She shook her head. Seto stood up and walked past her.

"C'mon, we're going now"

Kari followed and got into the limo. Mokuba was already waiting for them.

* * *

The limo pulled up to Kaiba Corp. Reporters surrounded the trio as they walked into the building. Kari looked at them all then at Mokuba, this was going to be harder than she thought. 


	13. Questions And Answers

Mokuba looked at the large crowd of reporters. He started to think that he wouldn't be able to handle them. He took a deep breath and walked to the podium in the conference room. Reporters hands raised. Mokuba pointed to one.

"Why were you at the restaurant last night?" She asked

"We were just having dinner" Mokuba sighed then pointed to another reporter

"Why was Mr. Kaiba's personal assistant there?"

"Kari was involved in an accident, we took her in"

Hands shot up again. Mokuba pointed to another.

"This question is for Miss. Kari"

Mokuba looked behind him. Kari walked to him and stood beside him.

"Go on" She said calmly

"Are you and Mr. Kaiba having a relationship?"

"No" She shook her head "I am guest at Mr. Kaiba's and that's all"

Mokuba picked another reporter.

"Is it true your stepfather experimented on a little girl to create a super human?"

"What!?" Mokuba yelled. Kari place her hand on his shoulder.

"I can assure you if such a thing did happen it has nothing to do with Mr. Kaiba, Kaiba Corp is now a game company. Anything to do with the old company has no involvement with this one"

"Are you sure?" The reporter asked smugly

"Very" She narrowed her eyes

"Maybe you should ask Mr. Kaiba"

"Huh?" Kari blinked

"This meeting is over!" Mokuba yelled and stepped off the podium. He stormed out and Kari followed.

"Mokuba"

"He has nothing to do with it! He doesn't!!!"

Kari hugged Mokuba tight.

"I know he doesn't Moki, and if he did…He'd tell us"

"Ahem…"

Kari looked up and her eyes met Seto's.

"Oh, hey Seto" She let go of Mokuba

"We need to talk" He said calmly

"What about?"

"Just come on, Mokuba go to the arcade or something" Seto ordered

"Ok…" Mokuba looked at the two and ran off

* * *

Seto closed his office door and looked at Kari. He couldn't think of how to put what he was going to say. Maybe he should start with something positive…

"You did good out there"

That was a start.

"Thanks"

"But there's something that the reporter said…"

"About the experiment?"

Seto slowly nodded and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't be mad at me I only just found it out...but it's true what the reporter said, I don't know how she knows but it's true"

"Why should I get mad at that?"

"It's not that" He stroked her cheek with his thumb "You see…you were the experiment"

"What? How can it be me!?" She slapped his hand away

"I guess…you were at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"He ruined my life!!" She shoved passed him and ran out of his office

"Kari wait!" Seto called after her but she was gone.

* * *

Kari ran along the streets and eventually slowed down to a walking pace. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He ruined my life…I never found my way home…"

She stopped and looked at the sky. Gray clouds loomed overhead.

"Why does it always rain on me?" She sighed and continued walking. She didn't know where she was going, she could end up at the mansion or at Tea's…maybe at some random spot on the beach. The heavens opened and the rain poured down. Kari was soaked in seconds. She wiped the water from her face.

"You look lost"

"Huh?" Kari looked to a man at a small stall

"I said you look lost…are you?"

"Maybe…I don't know anymore"

"You have questions about yourself, you don't know if you should stay where you are or run, you don't know whether you've found true happiness"

"What are you, psychic?" She walked over to him

"Yes"

"So you knew it was going to rain?"

"Yes, and I know another thing"

"What?" She asked raising a brow

"This!" He pulled out a small bottle of what looked like aerosol and sprayed her with it. She felt dizzy and fell into the mans arms as a black van pulled up.


	14. Sudden Ending

Seto walked into the mansion annoyed with himself. He hadn't seen Kari since she ran off, which was in the morning. He walked up the stairs and saw Kari's blazer outside her door. He walked over and picked it up then slowly opened the door and peered in. The curtains were shut and it was dark. Seto entered seeing more clothing on the floor- her shirt, skirt, bobble and her shoes, but where was she? He looked over to the bathroom and seeing the light on he walked over.

"Kari?" He looked in. She wasn't there. The room was steamy so she was there recently. He looked and found a note on the mirror.

_I remember everything, I have to go to sort something out, but I'll be back…someday._

_Love Kari_

_XXX_

That was Kari's unmistakable handwriting. But where did she go? What did she have to do? And when will she back? Seto rolled his hand into a fist and hit the mirror.

* * *

First a few days passed, Seto stopped working at home. Then a few weeks passed, Seto stopped going to work and Mokuba had to care for the company. Then a few months passed, Seto lost all hope of Kari ever coming back and locked himself in his room. He stopped eating and sleeping, he just laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

It had almost been a year since Kari's accident. Mokuba eventually made Seto get out of his room and eat. Soon Seto was back to his cold self and was back at work. He didn't bother to hire another assistant, he figured she'd be sweet and innocent like Kari was, pestering him every five minutes to see if he wanted something…god he loved how she did that…He looked at the calendar on his laptop. It was their one year anniversary in a week. Would she come back in time for it? Or had she forgotten about him and Mokuba? He sighed and closed his laptop. He sat back staring into nothing. The door flew open and Mokuba raced in.

"Seto!"

"I'm busy…" He mumbled

"You're staring into space…" Mokuba raised a brow "Anyway check this out!" He turned the TV onto the news. Seto turned and watched.

"50 scientist were arrested in the early hours of this morning when an anonymous tipster called the FBI" The reporter started "It seems the scientist once worked for Gozoburo Kaiba, the original owner of Kaiba Corp. Records show that Gozoburo Kaiba hired these scientist-that are professionals in DNA reconstruction-to experimented on a young girl but the experiment was cancelled, the whereabouts of the girl-who would be a teenager now-is unknown"

"So?" Seto grunted

"Who else knows besides you about that?"

"Kari…"

"C'mon Seto put the pieces together!"

"So she's alive, who's to say she's coming back?"

"Seto…" Mokuba looked disappointed

"Sorry little brother, but we can't keep our hopes up anymore"

Mokuba slowly nodded and looked back at the TV. A police officer was being interviewed.

"Well it seems the tipster left a calling card" He held it up "Apparently they're called 'The Black Hawks'"

Seto turned off the TV.

"There it wasn't her"

"But it might have been!" Mokuba argued "We didn't know anything about her"

"Enough on this now Mokuba" He snapped at his younger sibling

"Ok Seto…"

* * *

A week passed and it was the day of their anniversary. Mokuba sat on the stairs looking at the door hoping that Kari would walk in and greet him with that warm smile of hers and a hug. Seto looked at his brother from the kitchen and sighed. He didn't think Kari would return and knew Mokuba would be upset. His trail of thought was interrupted by a screech of tires coming from the bottom of the drive. He and Mokuba ran outside in time to see a black van pull up. A man got out and walked up to Seto.

"I represent The Black Hawks" He started "And want to apologize for the danger we put Mokuba in one year ago today"

"About time" He grunted "Why did you do it?"

"We needed to get some information from you, but when that failed our back up plan was our secret agent, Kari"

"What!?" Seto's eyes widened

"But when that accident happened it all went 'flop' as it were"

Seto was shocked for a moment but found his voice again.

"Is that it?"

"No, we came to return something to you" He snapped his fingers and the side door slid open. A girl with black hair dressed in a black halter top, black pants, black army boots, black trench coat and black shades stepped out. (a lot of black huh?) She walked over to Seto.

"Remember me?" She smirked

"No I don't" He snapped coldly

"Seto that anyway to treat and old friend?" She took off her shades reveling her blue eyes

"Kari!?" Seto's jaw dropped

"Kari!!" Mokuba hugged her

"Hey Moki" She hugged him back "Miss me?"

Mokuba nodded and let go so she could walk closer to Seto.

"Did you miss me?" She tilted her head cheekily

"No" He frowned

"Oh…well…this visit was pointless then…" She put her shades back on and walked back to the van, playfully messing up Mokuba's hair as she walked past. "Take care of him Moki…"

"Kari why are you going?" Mokuba grabbed her hand

"Seto doesn't want me here…the deal I made with these guys was that if Seto didn't want me back I'd leave for good…I'm sorry…" She pulled her hand from his

"Seto stop her!"

Seto clenched his fist not knowing what to do.

"Seto please!" Mokuba shook him

"Wait!" He finally said

"Hm?" Kari looked back at him, she already had one foot in the van

"I…She…" He couldn't get the words out. He walked over to her, pulled her shades off and kissed her. When he eventually pulled back he looked deep into her eyes. "You're staying here whether you like it or not" He grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Yea the story finishes suddenly buti was running out of idea's....so! Review pretty please! 


End file.
